The present invention relates to a curling brush for use in hair treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a curling brush having a retractable construction for the teeth thereof which provides a maximum curling effect to the hair, while permitting the brush to be used for forming curls but then easily withdrawn from the curls with a minimum of contact with the hair and producing a combing action upon retraction of the teeth.
When treating the hair to provide a curling effect, it is desirable to provide a construction for the hair curler which will retain the lock of hair in curled formation after the curling device is removed, while permitting the device to easily curl the hair and then be withdrawn from the hair with a minimum amount of contact with the hair so as not to disturb the curls.
A hair dressing device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,068 to Kay, in which the comb elements are freely and swingably mounted in cylindrical members provided at the end portions of the comb elements. The construction of such a device, however, is significantly different from that of the present invention which includes an improved and easily useable mechanism for extending and retracting the teeth, provides a continuous support for the teeth along the length of the inner barrel, and incorporates an improved mechanism for providing heat along the entire length of the inner barrel.
Another hair dressing comb is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,200 to Renda, in which cam members and spring members are employed to project and retract the combs, similar to the operation of opening and closing an umbrella. A similar type of spring actuated retractable comb mechanism in a brush is currently marketed. The particular teeth of such marketed brush are very short which makes it difficult to form the curls. The actuating mechanism for retracting the teeth is both difficult to handle and creates a movement of the teeth that causes the teeth to become tangled in the hair.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. illustrating various brushes with retractable combs are: 190,602; 411,028; 2,245,055; 3,148,685; 3,260,269 and 3,381,693.